


Forelsket

by OwlExpress



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hans during the 6 year break, I'm Bad At Summaries, More characters to come but no spoilers, Non-Canonical Character Death, Slow Burn, and tags, post frozen 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlExpress/pseuds/OwlExpress
Summary: Arendelle shunned him in perpetuity, he manages to stay away for six years until he realises something more valuable than himself.
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney), Hans & Hans's Brothers (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year to you all!  
> The story covers between post-Great Thaw and post-Frozen 2; some interplay between nations in the Frozen universe and Hans is our tour guide...ish.
> 
> Any comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you and enjoy :)

The ship jerked to a stop, enough to send Prince Hans off his narrow plank of a berth. The brig he was placed in was not big enough for him to roll that the wall broke his fall. He groaned as he sat back up, rubbing the arm he landed on.

He kept his eyes downward, feigning interest on the sunrays hitting the toe boxes of his boots. He tries to get his bearings of the surroundings without having to look beyond the cell bars, lest he meets the eye of an Arrendellian soldier and him be not fed a meal again. It had happened a couple of times. Especially during his first days, when he hadn't learned yet to shut his mouth. So he listens instead; chains clinking, the soft thump of the anchor hitting the seafloor. A heavy dull object hitting the ground -the gangway. And on the distance -port argot, spoken by voices he had come to know from since he was a boy.

He half-expected the Arendellians to maroon him on some unknown island. He lets out a breath, he knows exactly where they are.

With a practised march, the soldiers filed the ship's bulwark. They were all standing at attention when Hans walked past but, he could feel their searing gaze behind him. It was all they could to resist kicking the prince off, they couldn't get rid of him any sooner.

Hans walked down the gangway. The view to the port shops was blocked by the line of his King brother's soldiers welcoming him. And at the centre, he was surprised to see, was his older brother, Prince Fritjof, mounted on his loyal equine and Sitron's reigns ready in his hand.

"Welcome home, brother." Prince Fritjof greeted. Could Hans only bear to meet his brother's eyes, he would have seen the minutest twitch when Prince Fritjof recognise how pale his swordless little brother had become.

As Hans came to mount Sitron, the General steps closer to the taffrail and in a voice that rendered the people of the port silent from their usual chatter, he declares the ship's extension as Arandelle territory and their mission to deliver the Prince safely.

"Under the command of Queen Elsa of Arrandelle, after six and a half days at sea, we have successfully done so. Upon the end of this journey, however, the Prince shall no longer be welcomed entry to the Kingdom of Arandelle for the crimes he had committed against the Crown and its people.

The Queen affirms her understanding that the Prince's transgress is not a representation of the Kingdom of Southern Isles nor its people and wishes to continue the amiable and flourishing partnership between two kingdoms."

His knuckles have turned white beneath his glove, tightly gripping Sitron's reigns when he heard the murmurs and shushing from the port folk. It dawned on him that the moment they leave, people would talk about him. The news would only be minutes wait to reach the town square, by supper the whole isle... Hans fixes his stare at the ship's portholes, feigning a look of indifference. 

"Prince Hans shall answer to crimes he has committed IF he had," Fritjof trotted his horse forward, his voice as looming as the General's. "Inform Queen Elsa that Southern Isles shall hold its fair trial and the due treatment of a Prince under Arendellian custody shall be examined."

The General only stood there under the proudly flying Arendellian flag, looking down his nose at them. At that moment, to Hans, he resembled his late father. With what few he can remember him by, Late King Eluf was always sat on the throne, raised on the dais. Even as his son, he couldn't have a moment with him without requesting an audience in the court. He looks over to his older brother and sees Fritjof straightening his back a little more, slow breaths through the mouth, the same mannerisms he had when contending their father in front of the court.

"I am Prince Fritjof, Fourth Prince of the Southern Isles, do consider my words as though they are of the King himself," he announced, never breaking eye contact to the imposing General. Hans didn't think any of his older brothers would ever speak in ardour defence for him. They weren't unkind but the Westergaards are not known for their fraternal qualities. It unsettles him somewhat.

The Arendellian General watched as Prince Fritjof led the group back to the castle. He retreated into the deck some moments later, and the soldiers immediately went at ease to scuffle to their stations. They pulled on the ropes raising the gangplank, prepared to depart already. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, if it isn't the prodigal brother!" King Hagen exclaimed from his seat at the head of the dining table. Their other brothers were present as well, sans the three that have married some lady in some faraway land and one married to the Holy Orders.

Hans bows vehemently, "My King, my brothers, apologies for my lateness," Hagen made a gesture waving it off and made Hans seat.

"Fritjof told me you've grown thin, my god, you're ghastly," He says with a dip in his voice that effects concern if not for the smirk at the corner of his lips.

When he sat, Prince Vilfred, who was seated next to him, asked a hint more genuine, "Were you abused? What happened to the sword"

"Probably took it from him over attempting murder to the queen. What savages." Prince Mads from across the table shook his head, emphatic.

"Go on tell your big brothers, were they mean to you?" the King prodded.

Hans recanted the events the morning of Queen Elsa's coronation. How he crossed paths with Princess Anna and quickly made friends with her, especially later that day, to which he table roared with laughter.

"The announcement didn't go down well with the queen. The sisters began to have a row. It was obvious the queen is getting upset and when she whirled back to tell Anna enough, ice came forth from her hand and sharp icicles formed an arc on the floor effectively barricading herself from... everyone." Something he's never thought of crosses his mind flittingly, he gets lost on the memory but, then reminds himself this his next words are crucial to his fate. He continued from Elsa leaving behind a kingdom unprepared for winter and everything up to Anna's return from the North Mountain.

"She claimed a true love's kiss would heal her, but then she fainted whilst in my arms, she was ice-cold and I thought she had died. I was too distraught to think, I lied that Anna and I made our wedding vows." Hans shook his head, "I know now I shouldn't have assumed the role of a ruler, but the queen had turned into a threat to the kingdom and her sole heir died, I knew a civil war could break out, and the Duke of Weaselton isn't far from ensuring that to happen.

"We were all out on the fjord, I was about to execute the queen when Anna came between us before turning to complete ice. I can briefly recall the image of my sword come apart before being thrown away by the impact. I lost consciousness then, when I came to, the fjord was thawed and Anna was back to normal."

Silence befalls the hall. "Froze a whole fjord," Hagen mumbles, "I cannot believe it."

"Given the unbelievable circumstances, it sounds Hans, albeit lacked a wise ruler's judgment, acted in goodwill," Vilfred says after recovering from the tale. That was exactly the response Hans hoped for. There was no way, he could claim complete innocence, but bending the truth just so would be enough to lighten any punishment Hagen might sentence him to.

"And I was made known that they didn't set foot on the port before leaving, not even to replenish supplies. Just shows how keen they are with friendship, hm," Hagen said. "Your actions might have just cost us a vital ally."

"We can't let them off so easy either, they ought not to treat a foreign prince like they did, like he was some common criminal. Putting a Southern prince in a brig!" Fritjof exclaimed. And Hans realises it wasn't him his brother was worried about, but on the besmirched pride of the Kingdom.

"And by the looks of it, didn't feed him either," Vilfred remarked.

"But _ sullying relations _ to neighbour countries is a far worse crime," Hagen rested an elbow on the table and placed his chin on his palm, "What sentence do you think the queen will appreciate the most?"

To Hans' mild relief no one jumped to suggest anything.

"Tell me," Vilfred asks, "what is the snow queen like?"

With the image of Elsa at the abbey's altar in mind, Hans says "When she stands, it's painfully clear she's groomed to be queen. Reserved, unreadable, demure and yet exudes so much command in her presence -even before her power's revelation," Hans said, quietly thinking that's why he preyed on the little sister instead. "But Princess Anna seems to be her weakness."

"Sure," bemoaned Hagen, "But is she easy on the eyes?"

_ Oh. _ "Yes," Hans answered, "lightest hair I've ever seen."

"That settles it!" Hagen claps his hands as if a brilliant idea came to him, "Einar! You've always fancied fair-haired maidens, why don't you become my liaison to Arendelle? Ease our brothers' concern about Royal protocols followed during Hans' incarceration."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Einar, who hadn't joined the conversation rests his knife and fork. He leans back on his chair, "And maybe teach him proper wooing of a princess." 

"Don't waste time on the princess, the queen is up for grabs," Mads roared.

Hans remained silent all through the duration of dinner. And when he takes a sip of wine, he sees his reflection on the dark liquid.


End file.
